


I don't believe in Ghosts

by epic_gamer_kakles



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_gamer_kakles/pseuds/epic_gamer_kakles
Summary: There's an abandoned station just outside Inkopolis. It's always been there, even before inklings were just a glimmer in the bottom of the ocean. Who lurks in a never occupied building, and what are all the wooden boxes for?





	I don't believe in Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't tag on mobile?? But I'm really into urbex rn, , so I've written this bc I want to write something for coroika.

Just outside Inkopolis, there is an ancient building, bricks decaying and glass missing. Scriptures say it once housed a grand train station, with statues and beautiful stained glass windows. These scriptures also say that there was a massacre there - gas and bombs were let off, and nearly no-one escaped. But this was before the time of the inklings when humans still ruled the earth. So of course, what would you do but go and explore this mysterious marvel of history.

Of course, we must first understand just how everyone came to be here. For the S4, and the Blue Team, it was a matter of Aloha thinking it would be fun, and Goggles thinking it would be a great idea to accompany him. And so, naturally, both the rest of the Blue Team and the other members of the S4 had been dragged along. As for Rider, he had seen the group departing from the edge of town and had decided to follow. As of now, the ragtag group are all sat in the central area of the station, where Rider had fallen from a collapsing skylight and bounced off of Goggles. 

This fall had set off a collapsing chain of crates, which spilt out their contents onto the cracked tile flooring. Most of them were full of decaying heaps of leather and rusting metal, and others were completely empty. However, the few that had been sealed up until now bore intact gas masks, hailing from the 1940s. It was strange, how this set off some sort of mist as if the boxes had contained some sort of water vapour. And with a few jabs from the group's funnymen, Mask proclaimed **"I don't b****elieve in ghosts, " **

And so, they separated to explore each bit of the cavernous building. They had split off like so: 

Mask and Bobble in the shopping area, just after what must have been some sort of security, Rider and Goggles in the luggage area, away from any relic telephones, Aloha and Skull down by the tracks, and The others (Specs, Headphones and Army) in a set of damaged food stores. And maybe, just maybe, it was the atmosphere, but things weren't quite right. Sounds and movements seemed amplified, and each and every person soon found themselves clutching the hand of their friend. Who would have thought that a place in broad daylight could be so terrifying? 

It all reached a pinnacle after around half an hour. For starters, Rider and Goggles rounded a corner behind some bust suitcases and found distorted reflections, perhaps twisted in the broken glass, and then, Aloha and Skull found that the tracks suddenly bore the sound of a panicking crowd, of war and ancient weapons abandoned with a dying species. Then, the food court was full of odours that should not have existed, quickly overpowered by the overbearing smell of stinging gas, mustardy in nature. 

Finally, Bobble and Mask rounded a corner and found two eerie human children, formed of mist gazing back at them. They were dressed, like children of the time, the girl in a beret, clutching a handkerchief over her face, and the boy trying desperately to cover gaps in his decayed gas mask, connected to a box by an almost threadbare tube. The two, Mask and Bobble, watched in horror as the two sank slowly down, and they clutched each other in fear, as the mist turned mustard yellow, and the boy uttered muffled, echoed words from under his mask. From a distance, you could hear the ringing of a long outdated phone, muffled voices and clatters of a long bygone era as he spoke:

**"You don't believe in ghosts?"**

**Author's Note:**

> The implication here is that the station operated until a tragedy occurred when evacuating children during world war 2. From what I know, mustard gas was never used on civilians during ww2, but it has connotations in this story. The station only still exists because it is too dangerous to pull down, as the line past inkopolis plaza still passes through. The ghosts are all cruel reflections of the cast, and alternate ancient versions of them, hence the gas masks.


End file.
